borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Maliwan
Bullet Speed In Borderlands 2, do bullets from Maliwan guns have a lower velocity than normal guns, or am I just imagining it? MyDreamName (talk) 20:25, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Deus Ex Arma shouldn't this be changed for the page? seeing as how the guns doesn't exist within the torgue dlc. :yes, ty. 20:20, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Gun appearance by quality Because a picture is worth a thousand words, I'm preparing a schema of the colors of Maliwan weapons. That's a very simple schema but you can get a better idea of the colors used by Maliwan. Don't hesitate to comment or to modify it when I will release it (probably tomorrow). Thanks, MaximeXIII Energy weapons? Does it strike anyone else as odd that Maliwan magazines cause the entire weapon to deactivate when removed and re activate when replaced? Is it possible that each Maliwan weapon is actually firing a chunk of whatever element instead of lead bullets, and if so, could they be considered energy weapons? SilencedSkies Maliwan weapons are probably some kind of energy weapon, like you've suggested. The "magazines" look much more like battery packs than anything else, and Maliwan guns don't eject empty bullet casings when they fire. Hyperion weapons are similar in that they don't eject shells, but that is presumably because they use caseless ammunition. (I believe this is confirmed in some of the in-game advertisements.) Redstarbaron (talk) 19:15, June 17, 2013 (UTC) I believe that Hyperion does indeed use caseless amunition based on how the magazines are aligned on the weapon, being always horizontal rather then vertical. I can't say that i looked at the in game advertisements because i did this Vladof thing where i only used vladof weapons and skins in a sort of people's revolution against Jack so i ignored the capitalistic ads from Hyperion. i also noticed a few days ago that the maliwan revolver "cylinders" look like AA battery packs when you clean up the textures and that the magazines themselves are always lit until they are removed, i.e. that the magazine loses is lighting when removed but the incoming one is lit up properly. SilencedSkies (talk) 14:33, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Nice catch. After a little bit of Googling, it looks like the Hyperion magazine design is based on the unique FN 90 magazine. Redstarbaron (talk) 14:46, June 20, 2013 (UTC) hang on though, a caseless weapon wouldn't need a bolt mechanism to function although that may just be an oversight on Gearbox's part. SilencedSkies (talk) 14:51, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Well, Hyperion guns also have stabilizing "wings" and all the weapons are digistructed out of a unit the size of a tissue box. I think we can probably cut Gearbox a little slack on realism. I imagine it's a design choice - seeing the bolt action probably makes firing the weapon "feel" more dynamic and cool. Redstarbaron (talk) 14:57, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Rocket Launchers Why does every word that connects to the rocket lauchers start with the letter P? None of the other Maliwan weapons have this quality but the launchers. Why? Does it have a place in the lore or is it complitely accidental? I'm really curious. Csucskos (talk) 10:59, June 2, 2018 (UTC)